


Man or Monster?

by JustHoldingOn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHoldingOn/pseuds/JustHoldingOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa had not said a word since she had ridden through Camp Jaha's gates and asked where they were keeping the man from Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man or Monster?

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season 2 Episode 11 - Coup De Grace

Lexa had not said a word since she had ridden through Camp Jaha's gates asking where they were keeping the man from the mountain. She had left Tondc as soon as the news of his capture had been received. Ignoring the protests of her people warning the dangers of leaving the village, determined to see the one who had been tasked with her and Clarke's death.

 

 ***

 

Clarke finds her sitting on a crate at the opposite side of the airlock watching the door to the small room holding the unconscious man. She disregards him heading straight to Lexa. "We are having a meeting. You should be there."

 

She nods as she stands, her eyes not willing to leave the clear airtight door - the only thing protecting the man from a certain death without his protective suit.

 

They leave behind one soldier and one warrior to watch over the prisoner as they head off to meet the others and discuss the fate of the assassin from Mount Weather.

 

***

 

They gather around a large table, much like the one in the Commanders war room (only with a less of a worn in look and the addition of a constant hum of electricity feeding the light and screens around them). The table is littered with maps (some provided by the Grounders) as well as the items taken from their enemy (pictures of Lexa and Clarke, as well as maps showing their camps and set-ups). It was intimidating just how much information Mount Weather had gathered.

 

Clarke places both hands on the metal table as she stands between her people and the Woods Clan. Her mother and Marcus standing on one side as they look across the table to where Lexa, Indra and Octavia assemble.

 

It is not long before the conversation becomes heated.

 

_"He is the enemy he deserves to die."_

_"He could be a valuable source of information."_

_"He can't be trusted."_

_"We can't keep killing without the opportunity for redemption."_

_"His actions require consequence. That consequence must be death."_

 

Clarke stays mostly silent listening to her mother and Marcus list of reasons not to kill the man in the airlock whilst Indra counters with why his death is necessary.

 

The only person who doesn't participate is Lexa.

 

Since their first encounter she had been a leader of few words, always choosing them wisely. She considered the voices of the people around her, yet made it clear there was no room for any disobedience.

 

This is different.

 

Clarke watches Lexa closely, pushing away the repetitive arguing of the others around her. It's like Lexa is not even there, her eyes fixated on the table (specifically a photo resting on the table). One of the two of them, taken when they were walking back to Tondc after their encounter with the blood hungry gorilla, their faces circled in red.

 

She wonders how long they had been followed. How many pictures had been taken. If they had been watching and hoping the gorilla would make it easy. Do the killing for them.

 

Lexa's extremely tense state and the prolonged silence (combined with a familar glint in her eye - reminding Clarke of the moment before she ordered their deaths in the drop ship when they believed Lincoln was dead) is unsettling.

 

The Commanders frown deepens as she leans back from the table looking up at the people arguing around her, stopping when she notices Clarke's gaze. The darkness Clarke sees doesn't disappear once their eyes meet. Lexa's body tenses further as she brings her good arm to subconsciously cradle her injured one, (refusing to wear a sling - attempting to hide her injury from the Mountain Men). Lexa breaks eye contact returning her focus to the photos sprawled out in front of her.

 

It is in that moment Clarke realizes the arguing around her is pointless - a decision has already been made. She continues to watch Lexa curiously in anticipation of her next move.

 

"What is so special about you?" Lexa's voice is eerily calm but the way in which she punctuates each word makes it seem more like an accusation than a question.

 

The room stills as her voice halts the arguing of the others. A long silence follows before Lexa looks up making sure to give both Marcus and Abby a pointed stare before turning her attention to Clarke.

 

She doesn't look away - making sure to match the Commanders fierce gaze. Knowing any hesitation would be noted as an obvious sign of weakness. Refusing to prove Lexa's past assumptions that she is in any way weak.

 

The Commander moves away from the table. Her eyes never faltering from Clarke's as she stands in front of her, close enough for Clarke to feel Lexa's warm breath on her face. She asks the question again, anger seeping through her strained voice, "What is so special about you?"

 

There is shuffling around them as the others watching start to become nervous by Lexa's unexpected hostility. Clarke ignores them choosing to only focus on the agitated young leader standing before her - piercing eyes searching Clarke's for an answer.

 

Clarke begins shaking her head not understanding the question or how to reply, “Commander..."

 

Lexa steps back, her eyes giving up on the search for answers within Clarke’s, as she returns to the table picking up one of the photos - tracing her index finger over the red marks circling their faces. Clarke moves to stand next to her curious to hear what Lexa has to say.

 

"They take. Our pictures... our people... our blood. They take everything. They believe they are more. That their actions do not deserve consequence. How is this fair?" Lexa's asks.

 

The room stays silent as everyone waits for the Commander to continue knowing this is now a conversation between her and Clarke. "You relate to them. You understand them..."

 

Clarke cuts her off not willing to be compared to the people from Mount Weather, “We are nothing like them!"

 

Lexa looks up pointing to the screens on the walls and then the guns in the soldier’s hands, "You share the same technologies and weapons. You think we are weak because we choose not to shoot a gun. Your people don't understand our customs. They assume it is a lack of knowledge or not wanting to learn on our part. Quick to judge our traditions and negate them without question."

 

Clarke turns her entire body towards Lexa in an effort to catch the Commanders eyes. Lexa ignores her as she stays positioned facing the table, her attention remaining on the photo she holds in her hand.

 

"We are trying." Clarke tells her honestly.

 

Indra lets out a small grunt from her throat obviously unimpressed with Clarke’s words. Lexa lowers the photo onto the table not quite letting it go.

 

"Tell me Clarke, when you were in the sky if a man had attempted to take the life of one of your council and succeeded in killing one of your guards... what would have been his fate?" She asks in a low voice.

 

Clarke's breath hitches in her throat her mouth opening then closing, knowing the answer but not wanting to say it out loud. Lexa finally releases the photo from her hands; it floats the short distance to delicately rest on the table, as she turns to face Clarke waiting for an answer.

 

"They would have been floated." Clarke's voice shakily admits as she looks away.

 

Lexa nods knowingly as she purses her lips.

 

"It's different now!" Abby cuts in abruptly.

 

Lexa stiffens at the sound of the Chancellors voice before clenching her jaw speaking through gritted teeth, "Without consequence there is only chaos. That man's life that you saved killed one of my warriors while attempting to assassinate Clarke. What makes him so special that he should not be punished as our traditions demand? What makes you so special that punishment depends on the person and not the act?"

 

The pain in her voice is hard to hide as it cracks with emotion. Clarke watches in disbelief as she witnesses a side of the Commander that is usually hidden behind a well-placed mask devoid of emotion. The moment the words are spoken realization crosses Lexa's face before she quickly pushes any sign of weakness away. The mask once again glued into place.

 

"The blood of my people runs through the Mountain Man," her voice returns to its usual deep tone as she points to the door. "Blood that does not belong to him. There is no debate. _Jus drein jus daun_."

 

She drops her pointed hand picking up a few of the photos and one of the maps in front of her before pushing herself away from the table, making sure to give them all a heated look before leaving the room. Indra stands there for a moment her arms crossed and her breathing heavy as she stares hard at Abby before slowly backing away to follow after Lexa.

 

Clarke looks over to Octavia, "Do you know what she said?"

 

Octavia nods dragging her eyes from Abby to Clarke before answering her, "Blood must have blood."

 

Clarke sighs out in understanding as Marcus steps forward. "You should go talk to her. She listens to you... considers your opinion. You might be able to change her mind."

 

She looks down at the table tapping her fingers against the metal frame before admitting under her breath, "Maybe I don't want to change it."

 

***

 

It doesn't take much searching to find Lexa, standing in front of the airtight door watching the Mountain Man sleep. The photos of them circled in red sitting on top of a couple of cargo crates at the edge of the room. A shiver runs down her spine as she picks up one of their pictures thinking about how close she had been to death - again.

 

She wonders what would have happened to this man if he had succeeded in taking her life.

 

Her mother probably would not have fought so hard to save him... maybe Indra would have been offered the opportunity to bring him to justice the way she saw fit.

 

Since crash landing into Earth death seemed to follow her. It was a terrifying thought. One she could not process without becoming a useless mess. To survive there could be no room for the destructive thoughts begging to overwhelm her. She wills the voices and memories of the dead away as she focuses in on the solitary figure standing on the other side of the room.

 

Clarke puts the photo down as she looks up at Lexa. Her frame still, not even acknowledging Clarke’s entry into the room (certain the Commander is aware of her presence). She walks over to stand by Lexa's side noticing her clutching her injured arm - her knuckles white.

 

"How is your arm?" Clarke asks bringing her hand to lightly touch where Lexa's hand meets the fabric of the material covering her arm.

 

Lexa looks down to where their hands touch, relaxing her tight grasp. "It is fine," she answers briskly before adding in a softer voice, "It will be re-attended to when I return to Tondc."

 

Clarke's hand drops to her side turning to look at the unconscious man in front of them. "You're heading back?"

 

Lexa stares at where their hands had touched - momentarily distracted from answering Clarke's question - before confirming, "Yes. I will leave shortly. Now we know the plans of our enemy it is wiser to travel when the sky is dark."

 

She slowly lifts her gaze from her arm to look at the man in the airlock, "I remember the stories growing up of reapers and the monsters from the mountain. I wondered how it could possibly be true. How they could turn strong warriors into violent beasts. I believed there to be something truly horrible hidden beneath the mask."

 

She blinks as her voice wavers, "It was a shock the first time... removing the mask to discover the monster I had defeated was just a man."

 

Clarke observes the man as he sleeps, his skin healing with the help of blood transfusions. "Just because he is a man doesn't mean he is any less of a monster."

 

Lexa nods slowly in recognition of Clarke's words. Her face smoothing out as she lifts her head and locks her jaw, "It is unlikely the man will wake before it is my time to leave. I had wished to look him in the eye."

 

Clarke’s frown deepens as she asks curiously, "Why?"

 

"I wanted him to know that we are not cowards. We are strong. They may take life from a distance but I do not." She explains to Clarke.

 

She pauses for a moment before turning her head towards Clarke her voice barely above a whisper, "My people are dying in that mountain. Warriors being turned into rage-filled savages. I want them to know that it is not okay. That they will not win this fight."

 

Clarke sees the gleam of sadness filling her eyes that not even Lexa can hide. The painful resignation of a warrior who hasn't seen enough light to counter all the darkness she finds. 

 

"I will make sure he knows." Clarke promises her.

 

Lexa lets out a long exhausted breath staring down at the ground briefly before looking back up at Clarke giving her a nod of gratitude. She begins walking away before abruptly stopping by the cargo crates her eyes concentrating on their pictures. "Indra can get the information you need from him."

 

"We are not torturing him." Clarke states firmly.

 

"He tried to kill you Clarke." She states darkly as she points in the direction of the photos. "Tradition demands consequence."

 

"I know..."

 

"I trust you will make the appropriate decision."

 

Clarke's brow creases as she turns away from the unconscious man to face Lexa's back, "It is not my decision to make."

 

Lexa turns around enough for Clarke to see the amused spark that flashes within Lexa's eyes, the beginnings of a smile that vanishes before it reaches her lips. "You underestimate your power here Clarke of the Sky People. It will create confusion within your own people."

 

"My mother is the Chancellor. She has the final say."

 

"You are the one carrying the burden of actions your people are too weak to take. This truce starts and finishes with you. That is your responsibility." Her words soft but final as their meaning burns into Clarke's thoughts. "Indra will stay. Stand by your side. Enforce your decision."

 

Nausea fills her gut as the responsibility of this man's life and her people’s survival is once again heavily placed onto her shoulders. She hopes that Lexa's words are not true, that these decisions and plans are not only hers to make.

 

"I believe we can win this war Clarke, but not without sacrifice -" she states as she resumes her walk towards the exit, '- it is impossible to save everyone. Some do not deserve the effort."

 

***

 

Clarke hears Bellamy's voice crackling over the radio and any doubts disappear.

 

An idea begins to resemble a plan and she knows exactly what she has to do.

 

She finds Indra who agrees to the proposition as she gathers up the other warriors.

 

She stands her ground making it clear to her mother that she is now the one in control.

 

She looks the Mountain Man dead in the eye making sure he knows just how strong they are. Fear won’t scare them away.

 

_I am in charge._

 

***

 

She finds Indra in the council room, studying the maps taken from their enemy. Clarke joins her – making sure to keep a safe distance but close enough to view the maps in Indra's hands.

 

"Thank you." Clarke states quietly.

 

Indra continues working as she replies formally, "The Commanders orders."

 

Clarke smirks before pointing out, "You would have stood down if you thought it was a bad plan. One the Commander wouldn't agree to."

 

"That is true." She admits pausing momentarily before stating thoughtfully, "It was wise the Commander was not present when the decision was made."

 

Clarke nods understanding Lexa's strength as a leader may have been questioned by her people if she had agreed to not only let the man live but also set him free.

 

She wonders if Lexa leaving so quickly had been a strategic move on her part – a way to distance herself from the final decision.

 

"Do you think she will be angry when she hears I let the prisoner go?" Clarke asks.

 

Indra puts down the map she holds before turning to stand before Clarke. "I do not understand you. One moment you have clarity, the next you are overcome by doubt."

 

She peers at Clarke before shaking her head and turning back to the maps. "The Commander sees something within you. She has trust in the plans you devise. Once the decision is explained she will understand. His fate is inevitable."

 

Clarke crosses her arms as she considers Indra's words, "You mean death?"

 

"Yes. He either runs out of air before he reaches his destination. If he survives the walk and reaches the mountain he may live longer but not by much... I will make sure a knife reaches his throat when we take the mountain." There is no sign of doubt in Indra's voice as she discloses what she believes to be true.

 

Clarke is silent as she lets their conversation sink in. Noticing how in contrast to her people the Woods Clan had the ability to appreciate silence. Not needing to fill quiet moments with unnecessary words.

 

She knew there was no time for doubt. As soon as she had heard Bellamy’s voice, discovering he and her friends where still alive, a plan had started to form in her mind. The nausea and reluctance to lead disappeared and was replaced with a dangerous confidence. She knew her message was going to make it back to the mountain. They had an army outside and inside Mount Weather's walls waiting for orders to attack. Now with the possibility of Bellamy being able to turn off the acid fog and supply them with information, they were even stronger than before. It was only a matter of time. 

 

There was no giving up. Not until her people were safe.

 

The monsters hiding within Mount Weather would be stopped.

 

Clarke stands tall her eyes shining with determination, "We are going to win this war. I know it."

**Author's Note:**

> So I was 100% in love with this show and it's amazingly strong, flawed, awesome characters. Then they introduced Lexa and the rest of the Woods Clan... and now I am just flailing at how truly awesome this show has become. The Clarke/Lexa dynamic is AMAZING. There is so much potential. I can't wait for the rest of the season as I nervously watch hoping none of my favourites die. *fingers crossed*
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this one-shot. The aim was to try and keep it within the canon of the episode as best as I could. Comments and Kudos are always highly appreciated. <3


End file.
